Crazy Games
by WIERD101
Summary: This is a FFN where the gang gets together and plays some really weird, silly, stupid, funny and fun games and they someone may get expelled in later chapters! Set after SK and Dimitri never got turned...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new story!**

**Hope you like it! =D**

* * *

Crazy Games

Chapter 1:

Dimitri, Lissa, Mason, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Adrian sat in Adrian's guest room talking about the most craziest games we have ever played and I ended up winning along with Lissa because we had to play a game calle chicken and you had to run out in front of cars on the highway in the middle of the night and try not to get hit while running back and fourths among the lanes. We told them how this guy-Jeremy-we used to live with when we were in Portland got hit by a car and he ended up in the hospital for about a month and then we never played the game again.

"Let's play a game called Ten Fingers," I said.

"Yeah," everyone chorused, including Dimitri to my suprise.

"Nobody has cleared up why Dimitri is here," Christian said

"Because he's trying to get into Rose's pants," Adrian said and everyone laughed, except for me and Dimitri.

"No Dimitri is here because he's a friend," I said, smiling at him. "But he's already been into my pants," I muttered to myself and Dimitri and Eddie had heard. Dimitri laughed and Eddie looked at me and then cracked up laughing.

"Hold up ten fingers," Adrian said and we all lifted ten fingers into a circle around us.

"I have never had sex with Eddie," Christian said and Adrian put down a finger and we all burst out laughing. I think Dimitri was laughing the hardest because he was on his back on the floor laughing like a hyena, but I was doing the same. Dimitri and I sat up. "Should I be worried?" Christian asked.

"As if anyone would want to have sex with your pin-dick," I said. Lissa glared at me and Christian blushed while everyone else was laughing. "Except for Lissa," I said.

"I have never popped a bubble gum bubble in the middle of class," Lissa said and I put down a finger along with Mason and Eddie.

"I have never talked to an inamate object," Mason said and I put a finger down and so did Dimitri, Eddie and Lissa.

"I have never taken a bath with a baby born," Eddie said and Christian and Adrian put two fingers down, while Lissa put down one and we all laughed.

"I don't wanna know what they did to it," I said and everyone apart from them laughed. "I have never snapped at a student before," I said, looking at Dimitri and he looked a little embarassed and he put a finger down.

Dimitri looked at me. "I have never pissed my mentor off," he said and I out down three fingers. I had five fingers left and Dimitri had eight, Lissa had eight and Christian had ten, Adrian had seven and Mason had eight, Eddie had eight and Mia had all ten.

"I have never had sex with Dimitr," Mia said and I looked to Dimitri and his eyes were wide and I quickly put down a finger, hoping no one saw and everyone-except for Dimitri and I-had gasped.

"Whoa he's already been in her pants," Christian said.

"I want a go!" Mason whined.

"Me too," Eddie whined as well. "Dude you gotta share," Eddie whined to Dimitri.  
Dimitri chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't wanna share," he said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.

"Aww," Mia and Lissa said.

Dimitri and I laughed and Dimitri kissed my forehead and then let go of me and I crawled back to my place bu a little more closer to Dimitri.

"I have never made my bed," Christian said, and-except Christia-put the rest of our fingers down.

"Rose got her fingers down first because she had the least," Christian said. "I won," he said doing a little victory dance.

"I can't believe you've never made your bed," Dimitri said shocked.

Christian shrugged. "Lissa makes it for me now," he said and we all laughed.

"Dude you're so lazy," Eddie said.

"Okay let's play. . . . . . . .seven minutes," I said.

"Yes!" Eddie, Mason, Christian, Adrian, Lissa and Mia said.

"What's seven minutes?" Dimitri asked.

"Seven minutes is where you spin a bottle and whoever the bottle points to you have to spend seven minutes in the closet with them and you can do whatever you want in the closet for seven minutes and you have to stay in there, even if there's a fire and you can't come out before the seven minutes is up or after seven minutes, it's alright if it's a few seconds behind. If you go in there with someone you like you can do intimate stuff in the closet and if you're in there with someone you hate you can bash them," Adrian said.

"I wouldn't give up the chance to bash Adrian to a pulp," Dimitir said grinning evilly.

I laughed and leaned my head into Dimitri's side and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Adrian put the bottle in the middle and spun it and it landed on Christian.  
Christian gulped and then stood up and so did Adrian and they went in the closet and then locked it.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Anyway I'm going to UD soon and pls tell me what you think so far!**

**I wonder what's going to happen in that closet?**

**Hehehehehehehehe!**

**Dimitri's evil. . . . . . . . =D**

**P=D+B**


	2. Chapter 2! WOOP WOOP!

**This is the second Chapter! Hope you enjoy and likey!**

**WOOP, WOOP! This is the 2nd Chapter, WOOP, WOOP!**

* * *

Crazy Games

Chapter 2:

As soon as Christian and Adrian went into the closet everything went quiet, I don't even think anyone was breathing. There was silence in the closet and then about a minute later there was the sound of Adrian screaming.

"Ooh, Christian and Adrian sitting in a boat, the boat goes toot toot we don't wanna know the rest," I sung loud enough for them to here.

"I heard that!" Adrian shouted and then screamed again. "You just wish it was you and me!" Adrian screamed back.

I burst out laughing and Adrian kept screaming. "Liss your boyfriends feeling a bit gay," I said to Lissa, and everyone laughed except for Lissa who crossed her arms and pouted.

Seven minutes later Christian came out dressed with a smirk on his face and then Adrian came out with burn marks all over him and his pant were burnt and you could see his pink tweety boxers, Adrian's shirt was burnt and had some pieces missing that he held in his palms.

"Christian likes it rough!" I yelled out and everyone laughed-except for Christian and Adrian. Christian rolled his eyes and Adrian scoffed.

"Roza that's not very nice," Dimitri said laughing. "But it is funny and probably true," Dimitri said, making everyone that was laughing laugh even harder.

"My turn," Christian said and smirked. "Who can I burn next?"

"We all know Fire Crotch wants some of Lissa," I said leaning over and smacking Lissa's ass and Lissa blushed.

"You just want some of this," Christian said doing the famous Michael Jackson croth grab.

I looked at him disgustedly. "Fire Boy I've been sucked into Lissa's head when you two are in the church attic and let me tell you, you aren't as big as you think you are," I told him and he went bright red. "Dimitri is big."

Christian, Eddie, Mia and Lissa's eyes went wide and then they looked at Dimitri and then their eyes travelled down to his crotch and I laughed.

Dimitri went bright red and shut his eyes. "This is wrong," he said burying his head in his hands.

"How?" I asked him.

"They're looking at me like a horse they're going to buy," Dimitri said shaking his head.

"I've already brought ya," I said raising my eyebrows and Dimitri laughed.

"My turn," Christian said and sat down next Lissa again and spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Mia and he groaned.

"What's so bad about Mia?" Eddie snapped at Christian.

"He was hoping to get Lissa," I told him.

"Oh," Eddie sunk back down and looked down at his size 11 feet.

"Eddie's gonna be a big boy," I said and Dimitri's head snapped in my direction and so did everyone else.

"I meant size wise," I said and Dimitri's eyes widenedand so did everyone elses.

"Rose!" Dimitri said looking a little hurt.

"I meant he's going to be tall like my Russian," I said wrapping my arms around Dimitri's waist and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Rose can be soo cute," Lissa said scrunching her nose up. I laughed along with everyone else.

Christian bowed to Mia and held out his hand. "May I have the honour to accompany you to the closet?" he asked and Mia grinned and took hid hand.

"Yes you may," she said and we all laughed and Lissa shook her head.

"This is really weird," Lissa said.

Christian helped pull Mia up and then he held her hand and walked her to the closet and locked it behind her. I looked to Lissa. "Feeling jealous?" I asked her, knowing she was.

Lissa nodded. "Definately."  
A couple seconds later we heard some weird noises coming from the closet and I knew it was kissing noises. Everyone except Mason and I looked confused. Mason and I looked at eachother and then puckered our lips and then laughed, we did this repeatedly until everyone noticed that they were kissing.

Lissa scowled. "Rose can you pick the lock and I go in there and drag him out?"

I laughed. "Maybe, it would be fun. But, I prefer to spy," I said jumping up and out of Dimitri's arms. Mason and Eddie followed me as I got out Lissa's bobbypin out of her top draw and made my way to the closet door. It had only been two minutes. I bent the bobbypin and then shoved it in the closet lock and tweeked it a little and the door popped open.  
Christian and Mia were all over each other, Mia's leg was wrapped around Christian's waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were on her ass and they had their bodies pressed together. Mason, Eddie and I quickly creeped in and hid in the shadows quickly. I looked at Dimitri and gave him the thumbs up. Lissa screamed and Mia and Christian jumped apart and then looked at the others and quickly shut the door.

"It's only been three minutes!" Christian shouted. I looked to Mason and grinned and he grinned back and leaned toward me and Eddie.

"We get free porn," he whispered and Eddie and I had to stifle a laugh.

We kept watching on and then decided that we wished we stayed outside with the others.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Ooh I wonder what'd happen?**

**Will Christian and Mia get WAY to close for Mason, Eddie and Rose's liking?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't UD in a while I have been a little busy but I'll UD ASAP! **

**Have fun reading. Oh and I had loads of fun writing this chapter! =D**

* * *

Crazy Games

Chapter 3:

After a while Christian and Mia started stripping clothes and then Christian put his fingers around her waist and hooked his thumbs in Mia's panties and started pulling them down while Mason and Eddie were looking eagerly. I shut my eyes and then ran out of the closet screaming my head off and everyone looked at me and I unlocked the closet. Mia and Christian had jumped apart and looked at me and Eddie and Mason were scowling at me. I ran into Dimitri's eyes and buried my head into his chest. "Way to go Rose," Mason and Eddie said sarcastically and walking out of the closet and scowling at me. Lissa was glaring at Christian and Adrian was wide-eyed and Dimitri looked like he wasn't sure if he should stick up for Lissa, comfort me or bash the shit out of Christian and Mia. I wasn't sure if I should stick up for Lissa, make out with comrade or bash the shit out of Christian for possibly cheating on Lissa.

"Christian, you've got some explaining to do," Lissa said while glaring at him.

"I got carried away that's all," he said. "Sorry," he said sarcastically. "Does it help that I was imagining I was kissing you the whole time?" he asked her.

"No," I said while Lissa said. "Yes," and sighed.

I looked at Lissa shocked and she looked at me and scowled. "Lissa you can't forgive him, make him beg for your forgiveness. Grovel even," I said to her and Lissa laughed.

"Rose I'm not like you. I couldn't do that," she said laughing. "But it still sounds good. Christian your not forgiven, you have to prove that you love me," she said smiling evilly at him.

"I like the way you think," Eddie said grinning at her.

"Okay continue with the game everyone!" I yelled out and everyone sat down. Mia spun the bottle and it landed on me and I gave her an mischievous grin and she gulped audibly. "Come on Mia, it's time we have a little talk in the closet," I said smirking at her.

"Rose don't be mean," Lissa said.

"Don't get your panties in a knot Fireboy," I said looking at him, while he looked worried for Mia's sake.

"Why shouldn't I? We should all be worrying that Mia won't come out alive and then you'll get expelled and then Lissa will be depressed and we'll have to put up with Belikov's moping and wallowing because he misses being in bed with you," Christian said.

"Your just jealous it isn't you," I said grinning at him.

"Me? Jealous of him? As if," Christian scoffed.

"No your jealous of me," I said to him grinning. Dimitri pushed me towards the closet.

"Hurry up Rose. You're stalling and the rest of us are getting bored of you and Christian's sarcasm," Dimitri said.

"I'm not stalling," I said and walked to the closet and Mia followed reluctantly.

I shut and locked the closet door behind me and turned to Mia with a grin on my face. "Let's play a prank on them," I said to her and she nodded with a grin on her face. We started banging against the wall and started moaning and groaning and trying not to laugh.

We started messing up our hair and banging as well. When the seven minutes was up we walked out of the closet and everyone was looking at us with shock or amusement on their face, apart from Adrian, Eddie and Mason they had lust on their faces and we burst out laughing. "Jokes, I'm not a lesbian!" I said through fits of laughter. We all sat back down.

"Let's play a new game," I said to everyone and they all agreed.

"What game do we wanna play?" Lissa asked.

"Let's play a game called Rabbit," I said grinning.

"Rose that game's dangerous and we're not drunk so don't even try it," Lissa said.

Adrian laughed. "Geesh Rose, trying to kill Dimitri already?" he asked.

Dimitri looked confused. "What's the game?" he asked.

"Okay Rabbit is a game we're you have to be near a highway, and most likely drunk, and you run out in front of cars and try not to get hit or you chase after them, either one you prefer," Lissa said.

Dimitri's eyes went wide. "No way we are playing that game," he said but then looked at Adrian, "Well Adrian can and we'll just sit back and watch with popcorn," he said grinning and I cracked up laughing, along with Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason. Adrian just glared at Dimitri and Dimitri smirked at him. I elbowed Dimitri and he looked at me.

"Behave," I ordered. Dimitri grinned at me.

"What game are we going to play, and not that game?" Mia asked.

"How about this game where you have a piece of paper and we all have to write a sentence on it, fold the piece of paper down where you wrote on it, and then you tell the person the last word of your sentence and they have to make a sentence having something to do with your last word, and repeat that until everyone is finished and then when you've finished you have unfold the piece of paper and then read out what everyone wrote," Lissa said smiling.

"We've never played this game before," I said to her and she nodded.

"I saw it on the internet," she said and I laughed.

"The internet. A wonderful thing," I said and sighed. Lissa grabbed a piece of paper, pen and a book for us all to lean on.

"Who is going first?" Lissa asked.

"Me," I said and grabbed the pen, paper and book. Everyone looked away and I smiled and thought.

_Dimitri likes to play rough..._ I wrote and then folded it down.

I handed it to Dimitri and smiled. "The last word is rough," I told him.

Dimitri looked at me questioningly and I shook my head. He wanted to know what I wrote. Dimitri wrote something down and passed it to Mia. "The last word is head," he said.

Mia looked thoughtful and then wrote something down and then folded the paper over so you couldn't read the sentence and then passed it to Eddie. "The last word is kitten," she said smiling.

Eddie looked thoughtful and then laughed and wrote something down and then folded the piece of paper over and handed it to Mason. "The last word is night, as in last night," Eddie said to Mason.

Now I was really starting to get curious with what everyone was putting down. I knew I was going to be in stitches when I was finished reading this because Eddie, Mason, Christian and I are playing and most likely they'd put something hilarious down and I'd end up nearly wetting my pants. Mason quickly wrote something down and folded the paper over and then handed it to Lissa. "The last word is Yeti," Mason said smiling.

Lissa smiled like she was in heaven and and then she wrote something down and then handed the paper to Christian. "The last word is beautiful," Lissa said and handed it to Christian.

Christian grinned evilly and wrote something down and then folded it over and handed the piece of paper to Adrian. "The last word is it," Christian said.

Adrian looked thoughtful and then he wrote something down and then folded the piece of paper over and handed it to me and I slowly unfolded it. I read through it once, silently.

_Dimitri likes to play rough..._

_The puppy has a rough head..._

_Eddie gave head to the kitten..._

_Mason licked the kitten, in places we don't want to know, last night..._

_Last night Eddie raped a Yeti..._

_The Yeti was really beautiful..._

_Adrian though his you-know-what is really beautiful but then he found out he had no you-know-what and he became an it..._

_Rose likes to look at the it..._

I started laughing. Dimitri leaned over to read it but I hid it. "Come on Rose, tell us what it says," Lissa said.

"Okay. Dimitri likes to play rough. The puppy has a rough head. Eddie gave head to the kitten. Mason licked the kitten, in places we don't want to know, last night. Last night Eddie raped a Yeti. The Yeti was really beautiful. Adrian thought his you-know-what is really beautiful but then he found out he had no you-know-what and he became and it. Rose likes to look at the it," I said and everyone burst out laughing and so did I. I had tears in my eyes and so did everyone else.

"Dude that was fucked up," Christian said.

"I like what Rose put: Dimitri likes to play rough," Mia said laughing.

"I liked what Eddie and Christian put and then Mason and the Lissa because she didn't know what Mason was on about," I said laughing.

After our laughing fits finished we calmed down and we decided to go for a swim in the school's pool. So we went to our dorms and got dressed and then met up at the pool.

* * *

**Hope you like it! **

**That was just the end of another Chapter! BIBIBIBIBIBI I'll UD ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it took so long to UD guys, but I'll try Uding a bit more this time around...while I work on my new stories I have planned for you guys, so yeah... If I don't Ud for a while I'll probs have info on my new website or my profile about it all...okay...hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Crazy Games

Chapter 4:

We sat in the pool and sipped on some Vodka Cruisers and some Russian Vodka and we just sat there talking.

"Okay enough of this, lets play 'I Never'," I said.

"Cool," Lissa said.

"Everyone in a circle and I'll start and then it'll go around to Dimitri and so on and we'll use bottles, whoever has the most bottles left wins," I said.

"We've got to drink the rest of this one and then another one and we can't take little petite sips like you Lissa, you have to take a moutful," Adrian said.

"Agreed," I said.

"Okay," everyone said, and I grabbed random bottles out and handed them to everyone and then we started the game.

"Okay, I never had a threesome," I said and surprisingly Dimitri took a mouthful and so did Eddie and unsurprisingly Adrian did.

"I never played Chicken," Dimitri said and I laughed and took a mouthful of my drink, along with Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Mia.

Chicken was a game that you played on the highway and you had to dodge cars that were coming, you had to run from each side of the road to the other while cars are coming, whoever gets hit first, we stop playing, and you usually play it when you're drunk and surprisinly we were all still alive.

It was Lissa's turn. "I never gave a guy a blowjob," Lissa said, which was totally true.

Adrian, Mia and I took a moutful of our drink. So far, I've only taken two mouthfuls, Mia two, Adrian three, Eddie two, Christian one, Dimitri one and Lissa one.

"Did anyone else notice that Adrian has given a guy a blowjob?" Eddie said.

"Adrian's just a horny bastard," I said, shrugging.

It was Christian's turn now. "I never punched my mom," Christian said.

I was the only one who took a mouthful and everyone laughed. "What? She was training me," I said. "That was when Dimitri was with Tasha, taking her shopping."

It was Adrian's turn. "I never kissed Rose," he said.

Lissa took a mouthful, Eddie did and Dimitri took a mouthful. It was Mia's turn. "I never attempted or run away from Saint Vladamirs Academy," she said.

Lissa and I took a mouthful, Eddie took a mouthful and so did Christian. "I attemped to," Christian said.

"Me too," Eddie said.

That left Dimitri, Eddie and Christian with one bottle to go, Adrian already starting his second bottle, Mia with two, me with four and Lissa with three.

It was Eddie's turn now. "I never groped a teacher," Eddie said.

I took a mouthful and so did Adrian. I was now finished my first bottle.

It was my turn again. "I have never groped my student," I said and Dimitri was the only one to take a mouthful.

"I have never had sex with my teacher," Dimitri said, looking pointedly at me.

I took a mouthful and so did Adrian. Adrian was now about three mouthfuls away from losing.

It was now Lissa's turn. "I have never kissed a frog to see if a Prince or Princess would come out," she said.

I took a mouthful, but I was drunk at the time I kissed the frog, Adrian took a mouthful and so did Mia. Adria had about two mouthfuls left. It was Christian's turn. "I have never killed an innocent," Christian said.

Adrian took a sip and we all stared at him wide eyed. "Oops," Adrian said. "What? How was I supposed to know he was allergic to peanuts? I hated the guy, so what!"

"And I thought I was bad," I muttered.

"Okay maybe we shouldn't play anymore, we don't want to find out what else Adrian has been doing," Mia said.

"That'd be a good idea," I said. "Okay put your bottles in to see who has won."

We all put our bottles in and Adrian lost. "Adrian is out," Lissa said. Adrian downed the rest of his drink.

Lissa still had less than half a bottle left and another bottle as well. "Lissa one," I said.

Lissa clapped her hands and we all went silent and looked at Adrian. _I can't believe he killed someone...let's just hope no one tells Kirova, although we should, but it wasn't his fault, maybe he's drunk and that's why he said he did...but you'd think with all the alcohol he drinks it wouldn't affect him much, oh well, I better not get on his bad side, _Lissa thought.

"I agree Lissa," I said and she turned and smiled at me.

We all kept staring at Adrian as he looked at the brick wall, tracing the patterns with his eyes and going a bit crazy while he was at it.

* * *

**_Hmmm...well that was shocking, Adrian killed an innocent...wonder what the gang will do next? If I was them, I'd ditch Adrian somewhere... RUUN!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is chapter 5 and I hope you all like it and I had LOADS of fun writing it! :D Love ya's all! :D_**

* * *

Crazy Games

Chapter 5: 

_Flashback:_

_"I have never killed an innocent," Christian said_.

_Adrian took a sip and we all stared at him wide eyed. "Oops," Adrian said. "What? How was I supposed to know he was allergic to peanuts? I hated the guy, so what!"_

_"And I thought I was bad," I muttered._

_"Okay maybe we shouldn't play anymore, we don't want to find out what else Adrian has been doing," Mia said._

_"That'd be a good idea," I said. "Okay put your bottles in to see who has won."_

_We all put our bottles in and Adrian lost. "Adrian is out," Lissa said. Adrian downed the rest of his drink._

_Lissa still had less than half a bottle left and another bottle as well. "Lissa one," I said._

_Lissa clapped her hands and we all went silent and looked at Adrian. I can't believe he killed someone...let's just hope no one tells Kirova, although we should, but it wasn't his fault, maybe he's drunk and that's why he said he did...but you'd think with all the alcohol he drinks it wouldn't affect him much, oh well, I better not get on his bad side, Lissa thought._

_"I agree Lissa," I said and she turned and smiled at me._

_We all kept staring at Adrian as he looked at the brick wall, tracing the patterns with his eyes and going a bit crazy while he was at it._

_End Of Flashback:_

"Oh my God!" Lissa squealed. "Lets play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Pash or Torture!"

"Yes!" I yelled. "But instead of pash it should be punch!"

"Yes!" Adrian yelled, then looked at Dimitri challenging and laughed.

"So there it is Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Punch or Torture," I replied.

"Who's going first?" Mia asked.

"I will," I replied.

"Okay," everyone replied, apart from Lissa.

"Great, we're all dead," Lissa said.

I rolled my eyes. "Adrian, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, punch or torture?" I asked him.

"Kiss," Adrian said, smirrking, he leaned in for me to kiss him, his eyes closed.

Lissa was hiding her laugh by a cough. "You've got to kiss Stan," I told Adrian. "You've got to kiss Stan on the lips and shove your tongue down his throat for a minimum time of thirty seconds without breath."

Adrian eyes snapped open and he stared at me wide-eyed. "I thought it was that you had to Kiss the asker," he said.

"Nope," I told him, popping the 'p'.

"But I don't want to kiss Stan," Adrian said. "Isn't he gay?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well, we think he is," Dimitri said.

"Come on, no backing out," Mia said.

"Humph," Adrian said, making the noise.

We got up and walked to Stan's room, Dimitri stayed there and we walked into Stan's room, he was naked on his bed and his hand around his penis, he looked up at us wide eyed and I had the camera on and tried to stop myself from laughing. Adrian walked up to Stan and kissed him, Stan put his tongue down Adrian's mouth and then when Adrian was finished we walked back to the pool and Dimitri looked really bored sipping on his Vodka, Russian Vodka at that. We showed Dimitri the video and he laughed.

"Damn, can't believe Stan was like that when you walked in," he said.

I laughed. "Yeah, I know."

Lissa giggled. "It ruined me," she said and we all laughed.

I put my arm around Lissa's shoulders. "Lissa, honey, you were already ruined," I replied and everyone laughed harder.

"Okay, Rose," Adrian said. "Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, punch or torture?"

"Punch," I replied.

"You have to punch Dimitri in the face, your hardest," Adrian said.

"B-b-b-but it's Dimitri," I said.

"Rose, you have to," Dimitri replied. "It'll be okay."

"Fine," I said and punched Dimitri and busted his lip, broke his nose and he looked at me and then glared at Adrian.

Lissa looked at Dimitri and healed him and I smiled at Adrian. "Thanks," Dimitri said to Lissa.

"It's okay," Lissa said.

"Mia truth, dare, double dare, kiss, punch or torture," I replied.

"Uhmm, dare?" she asked.

"I dare you to go up to Janine Hathaway and ask her to give you some good sex advice consdering she knows _all _about that," I said and everyone laughed, except for Mia who just paled more paler than any Moroi at this school and I smiled evilly.

Mia just gulped.

* * *

**_Oooops, LOL! hahaha LAWL, did you like it! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Poor Mia... **shakes head** _**


End file.
